Las dos son felices
by DBGirlGV
Summary: One-shot. Supongo que ahora las dos son felices.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Y no a mí. :c**

* * *

_Summary: "Las quería y quiero mucho. Supongo que ahora las dos son felices." Pensaba mientras abrazaba a su mujer._

* * *

**LAS DOS SON FELICES.**

* * *

POV Inuyasha.

Todo fue hace 8 años, yo estaba con ella. Estábamos alejados de la aldea, abrazados, sumiéndonos en la felicidad de estar juntos.  
Pero a pesar de estar bastante alejados de la aldea, no estábamos solos.  
Yo sabía que _**ella **_estaba viendo todo.  
Con el corazón roto, mirando aquella escena espantosa para _**ella**_. Podía oler sus lágrimas y hasta percibir su tristeza. Pero por alguna razón no me sentía mal. Estaba con la mujer que amaba desde hace 50 años.  
Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era egoísta. Estar con _**ella**_ algunas tardes y divertirnos y seguir creando pensamientos en su cabeza.  
Dejé que _**ella**_ observara todo, y entendiera, que mi corazón sólo le pertenece a la sacerdotisa que lo robó hace 50 años.  
Kikyo se despide, está un poco débil y necesita de las almas.  
La dejo.  
_**Ella **_ se alejaba, podía sentirlo. Se alejaba rápidamente y por puro impulso, la seguí.  
Iba sola, caminando. Olía sus lágrimas. Aún no se había dado cuenta de que había ido en dirección contraria a la aldea. Supongo que debía indicarle el camino. Pero no creí que haya podido verla a la cara, y tampoco creo que ella haya querido verme a mí.  
Percibí un fuerte olor. Reconocí ese olor. Pero antes de que me dé cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, _**él **_ya estaba frente a _**ella**_.  
La miró con esa mirada característica de _**él**_.  
Sabía que _**él**_ sabía que estaba observando. Pero sin embargo, no salí de mi escondite.

-S-Sesshomaru –dijo _**ella**_ con timidez.

_**Él**_ se limitó a mirarla. Me enojó que la mirara con tal desprecio.

-Estoy muy sola –dijo _**ella**_- Y no quiero volver con Inuyasha y los demás.-continúo con voz quebrada.

-¿Y debe importarme?-preguntó _**él**_ con voz fría.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-le dijo _**ella.**_

_**Él **_sólo la miró. Y siguió su camino. Pensé que _**ella**_ se iba a quedar allí sin hacer nada, pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando caminó detrás de _**él**_.  
Quise detenerla. Pero no tenía derechos. Me sentía impotente. _**ÉL **_PODRÍA LASTIMARLA.  
Los seguí, y _**él**_ no dijo ni una sola palabra. Se quedaron con ese sirviente, y con la niña a la que _**él**_ protegía.

Todos los días iba a ver cómo estaba todo. _**Él**_ se daba cuenta pero jamás decía nada.  
Empezaba a notar cambios en las actitudes de _**ellos.  
**_Ambos tenían confianza. Y _**él**_ hasta se permitía esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa. Y _**ella**_ tenía un brillo en los ojos que nunca vi antes.  
**Él** protegía a su sirviente siempre, y a las humanas también.  
Si los veía desde otro lado. Parecía una familia. Con mascota y todo.  
Podía ver en los ojos de _**él, **_una calidez, diferente para las dos humanas, pero calidez al final.  
A _**ella **_la miraba y yo creía que _**él**_ no veía a nadie más. La miraba con ojos curiosos. La miraba tratando de descifrar lo que _**ella**_ pensaba. Y cuando _**ella**_ se daba cuenta de su mirada, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, y _**él**_ desviaba la vista.  
Y cuando miraba a la pequeña, se le veía una calidez paternal.  
Y bueno, cuando miraba a su sirviente, había un rastro de afecto. Diminuto, pero afecto al final.  
Se convirtió en una rutina, el que _**ella**_ lo encontrara a _**él**_ a orillas de un río, y ambos se quedaran sentados.  
Su sirviente y la niña los miraban durante unos minutos, y luego seguían con sus vidas.  
Pero yo seguía mirándolos.  
A veces hablaban, a veces se miraban. A veces _**ella**_ sonreía y _**él**_ aparecía con su mueca intento de sonrisa.  
Y una vez tuvieron una plática:

-A veces les extraño.-dijo _**ella.**_

-¿A quiénes?-dijo _**él.**_

-A mis amigos.

-¿Quieres volver con ellos?

_**Ella**_ pensó antes de contestar.

-No.

Supongo que _**él**_ se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta.

A veces me causaba gracia, que _**ella**_ contradecía casi todo lo que _**él**_ ordenaba.  
Se comportaba terca y _**él**_ nunca le hizo nada.  
_**Ella**_ era muy feliz.  
Y apuesto mi vida, a que _**él**_ también lo era.  
Y cuando _**ella**_ se sentaba sola a pensar. Ponía rostros raros y luego sonreía de la nada.  
Y luego, la tristeza la invadía.  
Podía adivinar lo que _**ella**_ pensaba. Era como un libro abierto.  
Pero ya sabes, por alguna razón, **él** o **ella** siempre dudan de lo que siente el otro, aunque les parezca muy fácil reconocer sentimientos de otras personas hacia los demás.  
_**Ella**_ dudaba de lo que sentía la piedra esa de la que se había enamorado.  
Y el peso de decirle lo que sentía estaba empezando a cansarla.

Por otro lado, lo observaba a _**él**_. Y estaba en lo mismo. Claro, _**él**_ no ponía caras raras. Pero en sus ojos veía la duda e indecisión.  
Aunque, me compadecí de _**ella**_. Porque la piedra nunca, nunca, nunca, le diría sus sentimientos. Y _**ella**_ tendría que dar el primer paso.  
Es que _**él**_ podía ser tan idiota.  
El día en que _ella_ se lo dijo, fue un alivio; para su sirviente, la pequeña, y hasta para mí. Creo que hasta yo sentía el peso que _**ella**_ sentía en su corazón.  
Se armó de valor, pero se notaba a leguas que moría de nervios.

-Sesshomaru.-le llamó.

_**Él**_ se detuvo sin mirar hacia atrás.  
_**Ella**_ se paró frente a _**él**_.

-¿Qué quieres, miko?-dijo éste mientras veía como su sirviente y la pequeña seguían el rumbo muy ocupados en su conversación.

-Tengo cosas que decirte.-

-Habla.-

¡Qué poco tacto!

-Verás, hace 3 meses que vivo con ustedes. Sesshomaru, he podido conocerte, y sé que me has mostrado partes de ti que nunca le has mostrado a nadie más. No eres esa persona malvada que todo el mundo piensa. Y… y…-

-Continúa.-

-Y quería decirte que me ha gustado como eres. Y que me gustan tus ojos porque no son fríos.-dijo.- bueno, no tanto.-añadió con una risita nerviosa.

_**Él**_ esbozaba, ahora sí, una sonrisa.

-E imagino que ya es más que obvio, que me gustas. Que te quiero.-

Su rostro era tan rojo que los tomates le tenían envidia.

-Sess, ¿tú… tú… me quieres?-

_**Él**_ borró su sonrisa. _**Ella**_ lo miró apenada. _**Él**_ estaba en guerra con su demonio interior. _**Ella**_ estaba a punto de colapsar. _**Él**_ estuvo seguro de lo que le iba a decir. _**Ella**_ tenía cerrados los ojos.  
Y lo que iba a pasar a continuación, bueno, hasta a mí me parecía algo… raro de ver.  
_**Él**_ la tomó de la cintura muy suavemente, y la besó.  
Y no pude evitar mis ganas de echarme a reír.  
Y aunque _**él**_ ya se había percatado de mi presencia, _**ella**_ no. Y vale decir que casi le da un infarto cuando me vio salir de los arbustos.

-¿Inuyasha?-dijo incrédula, y luego, con una cara que me daba miedo, dijo:- ABAJO.

* * *

Ahora, 8 años después, puedo ver a mi esposa, con nuestro pequeño hijo. Un niño de 7 años muy parecido a mí, llamado Nikko. Mi esposa es tan hermosa, es tan feliz ahora, conmigo. Ahora que todos nos han aceptado. Ella me ama, y yo la amo a ella. Nunca he dejado de amarla, ni un poco. Ella con su corazón cálido y sus brillantes ojos. Ella es perfecta para mí.  
Los gemelos de Miroku y Sango, Megami, una niña inteligente, fuerte, y Bakyuro, un niño con las mismas cualidades de su hermana, pero también un poco pervertido.  
Y a ella, con una pequeña con un parecido increíble al de su padre, Tsuki.  
Es que esa niña era una copia exacta y femenina de Sesshomaru.

-Vaya, Sesshomaru, parece que tendrás que lidiar con una pequeña versión femenina tuya.

Gruñó en respuesta.

-Tsuki, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tus primos afuera?

-Claro. Vamos.

-Tienen una hija preciosa.-dice Kikyo.

-Gracias.-responde Kagome con una sonrisa.- Nikko también es muy guapo.

-Ya cállense, humanas -dice Sesshomaru con enojo- Mi cachorra, es por mucho más fuerte que el tuyo.-dice refiriéndose a mí

-SESSHOMARU, ¿PORQUÉ NECESARIAMENTE DEBES DECIRLE CACHORRO?-grita Kagome.

-Porque eso son-responde este tranquilamente.

-Pero cachorros, se escucha muy extraño, y no me gusta que les digas así.

-Yo les digo como quiero.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-QUE NO.

-Sí.

La discusión termina, porque justo en ese momento entra Tsuki corriendo hacia los brazos de Sesshomaru.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAÁ!-grita.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta mi medio hermano.

-BAKYURO ME HA PEDIDO QUE ME CASE CON ÉL.

Esa fue una escena muy graciosa: Miroku y Sango se quedaron pálidos del susto, y la primera en reaccionar fue Sango, que enseguida salió por su hijo, quizá a castigarlo. Kagome reía a mandíbula batiente con Kikyo, y bueno. A Sesshomaru le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a buscar a Bakyuro para asesinarlo.

-Hija, que ese inútil hizo QUÉ.

Y entró Bakyuro siendo regañado por Sango. Pero este no perdió la oportunidad y dijo algo que nos dejó pálidos a todos.

-HOLA SUEGRITO.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
